istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Istaria's 10th Anniversary Celebration
Istaria's 10th Anniversary Celebration *A special Banner and Lair Mural have been added for the Anniversary celebration. All players who are actively playing during the Anniversary Event and have a paid subscription of some type will receive a pattern for building the Anniversary Lair Mural or Anniversary Banner. (This item will be delivered directly into the vault of all active characters.) *Created special Anniversary Dress wear and Tuxedo Wear for bipeds. (This item will be delivered directly into the vault of all active characters.) *Created special Anniversary Mask for Dragons. (This item will be delivered directly into the vault of all active characters.) *Novian Anniversary Pattern has been created so that players can recreate their Anniversary Lair Mural and Banner on any future plots. *All players who are actively playing during the Anniversary Event will automatically receive Shepherd Dog Pet as a special Anniversary gift. (This includes players with Free Access on their account who actively play during the event. This item will be delivered directly into the vault of all active characters.) Adventure *Tier 5 and 6 Damage Crystals no longer require Tier 1 resources to make. *Potion of Memories now properly boosts Focus and Power by +50 and has a 60 second duration. It will no longer conflict with other magical attribute * buffs. It also now requires level 80 adventurer to use. *Mental Bane can no longer be dispelled. *Ahala's Sweet Brew now can be used by paladin, ranger, and reaver schools. (The keyword restriction heal_over_time has been removed.) Client *Item previews will no longer truncate the list of schools. *Corrected the ocean outline for a plot at 22536, 21812. *Cleaned up the Plot Hedge texture. *Notepad will now prompt to save on game exit. *Added optimizations and crash fixes surrounding image reduction functionality. *Maintenance shutdown messages will no longer cause a client crash. *Added functionality for Pets (appearance and UI slot). *Cargo Disks (and Pets) will now cast shadows. *Regenerated the Dalimond and Aughendell city maps. *Added NPC information to the map. *Added optimizations and crash fixes surrounding text handling. *Fixed the rendering of sign text on some video cards. Gnomekindle *The Gnomekindle festival has returned to New Korelia! *Gnomekindle Ornament collecting quests now require you to bring back stacks of 50 items instead of 10, and will give 5 Istarian Express Checks as a reward. *Novian Gnomekindle Pattern Set has been created. This item should allow players who have earned the regular Gnomekindle Pattern Set in the past to be able to deconstruct and remake the lair murals and banners associated with Gnomekindle. *Killian, a new visitor to Gnomekindle Town, offers a quest "Foe to Friend". *Mayor Clause offers a new quest in relation to another new visitor named Kalas in Gnomekindle town. Pets With this release comes the recently announced launch of pets for Istaria! Three pets will be available to start: *Black Widow Spider will be available from Anarie, the Loyalty Vendor. *Shepherd Dog will be given to each player with an active paid subscription or access. *Winter Pup will be available as a quest reward from this year's Gnomekindle Festival. Category:Content Updates